


Session of Seduction

by cstone9876



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Seduction, Training
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya Kuryakin是個糟糕的學生，Napoleon Solo更是個糟糕的訓練官。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Session of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：訓練官AU，受訓生！Illya/KGB色誘訓練官！Solo  
> 棄權：他們都是Oleg的。

Illya心不甘情不願地踏進教室。他明白身為一名特務，隨時精進自己各項技能是不可或缺的環節，然而，這門課要不是Oleg用西伯利亞威脅，他是打死也不願意受訓的。

 

「早安，Kuryakin特工。」教室燈火通明，裡頭早已等著一名黑髮男子，他臉上露出的笑容是不屬於KGB的燦爛：「你可以叫我──」

 

「Napoleon Solo，來自美利堅的Cowboy。」Illya隨意找了張椅子拉開坐下，深色帽簷底下的表情是一臉不屑：「遠赴俄羅斯，背叛祖國當起KGB的訓練官，你難道就不覺得羞恥嗎？」

 

好吧，Illya承認，他對這門訓練課的不滿有一部分是來自於這名美國講師。堂堂蘇聯特務機構卻雇用了最大敵手的國民，聽了簡直笑掉人大牙。

 

「以防你沒注意到，把我從祖國斷頭台上救下來的正是這個美麗的國家，目前看來他們也沒打算要把我或是我的父親送往西伯利亞。」Solo面不改色淺笑著：「所以羞恥？我不知道有什麼理由要這麼覺得。」

 

甫坐穩的Illya猛站起來，手指扣在桌緣，Solo注意到他的指尖開始敲著不規則的節奏。「你會後悔自己說了這些話。」Illya瞪著他，淺藍眼珠裡的怒火足以逼退任何雪地裡不懷好意的肉食動物。

 

「我不會，你的任務目標也不會。」Solo向前一步，縮短兩人的距離，卻又保持在Illya周身的狩獵範圍之外，不會害自己瞬間就斷了胳膊。Solo直勾勾看著他，雙手輕鬆自在地放在口袋裡，眼睛彎起友善的弧度：「色誘課程101，不是所有目標都有義務避開你的雷區，一旦你爆發了，任務等同當場宣告失敗。」

 

Solo說完自顧自轉身，把後背暴露給全俄羅斯最好的特工。很多年以後，Illya問起Solo難道就不怕被他從背後十字固定，美國人只是想了想，說自己的腦子或許沒有他想的那麼正常，又或許那種不正常可以稱之為一見鍾情。

 

「歡迎來到我的課堂，Red Peril。」Solo站上講台。

 

Illya對Solo回敬的綽號嗤之以鼻，也不管什麼訓不訓練，一把掀翻課桌椅，在Solo不贊同的眼神下扭頭離開教室。

 

這是他們第一周所有的進展。

 

 

Solo以為那個美好的金髮特務不會再出現了，顯然他還是錯估勞改營對Illya的實質影響力，因為第二周Illya仍舊準時前來補訓。

 

對於課程內容左耳進右耳出，Illya閒著也是閒著，打量起眼前舉止優雅、在台上口若懸河的男人。Solo的黑髮梳得穩固，炯炯有神的藍眼睛讓Illya想起紐約盛夏的天空。那是一個溫暖的地方，可惜被邪惡思想侵蝕得不像樣。從某些角度看去，Solo還像極了博物館裡那些講述著希臘羅馬神話的雕塑品，充滿古典味道的長相讓Illya越看越不是滋味。

 

這不對。這個男人不屬於這裡。

 

「我受寵若驚，Kuryakin同志。不過要是可以的話，我更希望你專注在學習如何誘惑他人，而不是掉入他人的色誘陷阱裡。」Solo的嗓音闖進他的思緒，Illya瞇起眼，看前者佯裝苦惱地走到自己桌前。

 

「我認為注視是很好引起目標注意的方式，教官。」Illya義正嚴詞，Solo看著他嘆了口氣。

 

「是的，專注的眼神確實是很重要的一環。不過，『專注』指的是『我想上你』而不是『我想殺了你』。」Solo反著坐上Illya前方座位，長腿跨過椅背兩側，西裝褲的料子被撐出美麗的放射狀線條。

 

「有差別嗎？」Illya雙手抱胸，挑釁著說道。

 

「你為什麼不親身體驗看看呢？」Solo眨眨眼，熟練地變換目光，透過睫毛的縫隙由下往上注視著Illya。他聲音放得低沉，似乎連下顎堅毅的線條也跟著角度變化柔和起來。深情的眼裡沒了慣常的調戲，眼底的湛藍閃爍慾望火花，不明就裡的人乍看還以為Solo真因Illya而迷醉。Solo舔了舔下唇，露出迷茫的笑容，像嚴冬裡劃開烏雲的旭日，讓每一個有幸目睹的人無一不想獨佔這份絢爛：「如何？」他輕聲問。

 

「這是『我想殺了你』？」Illya哼了一聲，確實Solo是挺有魅力，但手法也太過粗糙，他可不吃這一套。

 

「不，這是『讓你的視線牢牢固定在我臉上，好順利摸走那塊錶』。」

 

領會到對方話中含意，Illya倒抽一口涼氣，趕緊查看自己的手腕。他發誓，要是Solo敢動他父親的錶，這一次不是翻翻桌就能了事的。

 

可出乎他的意料，手錶還好端端地圈在手腕上，以秒為單位發出細微的機械運作聲。

 

「你……」Illya心中各種複雜的情緒交織在一起，受到愚弄的憤怒、手錶仍在的安心感，一時間他看著Solo的眼睛竟不知道說些什麼才好。這些鐵幕另一邊來的，該死的，資本主義者。

 

「良心建議，別戴著那隻錶出危險任務。」Solo把手撐在椅背上隨性地說道，又恢復那討人厭的微笑。

 

「我一向戴著錶出任務。」Illya再也無法忍受，長腿踩著地板把椅子向後推，站起來頭也不回的走出教室。

 

「下週同一時間，別遲到了。」Solo還在裡頭高聲喊著。

 

 

第三周。

 

「聽說你等會兒要去西德。」

 

「不甘你的事。」

 

Solo那天下課前不知為何相當堅持要和Illya握手，說是祝他好運。

 

 

之後一週Illya並沒有出現，Solo不意外，從最近Oleg的樣子看來任務進展並不順利。他一個人在空蕩的教室裡從早上站到下午，靠在窗邊時突感莫斯科難得晴朗的天空顏色有點熟悉。他鬆了鬆領帶，不去在意胸口的窒息感，手伸進褲袋裡摩娑著什麼。

 

 

再隔一周，等Solo終於見到他，Illya的樣子像在二戰前線待了一年似的狼狽透頂。據說他被迫潛進泥沼逃離追擊，全身衣物和裝備都毀於一旦。

 

「原本今天想讓你實際練習的，看樣子是沒辦法。」Solo看著Illya遍佈全身的傷口和染血繃帶，那幾抹暗紅意外扎眼：「只能讓我繼續演示了。」

 

Illya對Solo的話置若罔聞。他頭疼欲裂，醫療官說他有點輕微腦震盪，身上還有些小傷口裂了開來，他在堅硬逼仄的課桌椅裡如坐針氈，恨不得一走了之。

 

「過來。」Solo拍拍他的肩膀，領著Illya離開訓練室。兩人在長廊上繞了一會兒，沒人說話但氣氛意外地不怎麼尷尬，最後Solo用鑰匙──非正規的那種──打開了一間Illya本以為是儲物室的小隔間。

 

Solo打開燈，Illya看見那裡架有一張簡樸的行軍床，一旁的矮桌擺了瓶喝到一半的威士忌。「這是幹嘛？」他看著Solo鎖上門。

 

「私人休息室。」Solo推著他到床上坐下：「無聊時發現的，以前的主人不知道是不是被送去勞改了，反正從來沒人跟我搶。外套脫了。」

 

Illya有些愣住，他的腦袋撞了一下後似乎還沒歸位。Solo挑起眉，猶豫過後把手放上他的夾克前襟，見金髮男人並沒有抗拒的意思，才小心替他脫下那件外套。

 

Solo順手把外套披在一旁，拿起酒瓶毫不吝嗇倒了一大半在杯子裡，接著塞到Illya手中示意他喝光。Illya一開始不樂意喝那美國貨，可Solo堅持酒精能止痛，Illya只好煩躁地一口氣喝乾，本就恍惚的腦袋頓時更加沈重。

 

「躺下吧。」Solo接過空杯，一手墊在Illya後腦給他躺下時做緩衝，讓他脆弱的腦袋不至於受到二度衝擊。Illya看著Solo變出一張毯子蓋在自己身上，感覺暖呼呼的，疲憊一下子湧上來。

 

「等等，Cowboy。」Illya記起另一件重要的事，他沒有說明白，可Solo聽懂了。熟悉的束縛感回到Illya左邊手腕，還帶著Solo口袋的溫度。Solo的指尖停留在他的掌心很久很久，像是要告訴Illya他很抱歉擅自這麼做。Illya想要握緊此刻手中的暖意，Solo卻先一步抽開了手，讓他覺得剛才一切溫存都只是半夢半醒間的幻影。

 

「今天的課題，Peril。」他睡去前Solo的聲音迴盪在他耳邊，一如往常的調笑：「觀察目標的身心狀況，做個貼心的情人。」

 

 

情人。誰料得到呢，Illya居然從那天起逐漸沉淪在資本主義的溫柔鄉。

 

 

結訓前三週，Solo示範了該怎麼把一杯酒喝得讓女人移不開目光。女人都愛有故事的男人，Solo說，可又不能表現得太過陰沈，其中的份兒挺難拿捏。他實際演了一下，Illya察覺Solo認真思考時的表情相當迷人，不同於平時的狡黠，專注起來的美國人眼神會變得深沉，雙唇緊抿，呈現出美妙的上撅弧度。Solo要求他跟著做一次，Illya發現在Solo的目光下他很難專心達成任務。

 

 

結訓前兩週，Solo教Illya邀請女士共舞的訣竅，是如何在維持紳士風度的同時表現出內心的火熱。Illya牽著Solo的手跳完一曲華爾滋，他完全不討厭美國人西裝背心蹭在身上的觸感，一雙冰冷的手扶在Solo腰間逐漸轉燙，Solo在他懷裡隨舞步叮囑著注意事項，告訴他何時該讓雙方眼神交會，何時又該欲擒故縱地斂下目光，若是女伴舞技不佳，又有什麼方法可以貼心地不讓對方出糗。那天結束後Solo對於Illya的表現十分滿意，殊不知Illya其實半句教導也沒聽進去，一整首圓舞曲全是真情流露和臨場發揮。

 

 

結訓前一週。

 

「現在，給我一個『我想上你』的眼神。」Solo從容不迫地站在台前等Illya走近，停下時他們之間只剩半個手臂的距離。Illya盯著Solo，一言不發，可眼神炙熱得能融化北冰洋上的浮冰，裡頭一點殺氣也沒，僅有濃烈化不開的纏綿情意。

 

「……你學會了。」Solo快速笑了下後別開眼，像是再多對視一秒就有某種星火即將燎原：「恭喜你。」

 

Illya伸出手放在Solo臉側，隔著莫斯科冰冷的空氣，他的手沒有實際碰上Solo，可後者卻感覺一股戰慄從脊髓蔓延至後腦。Solo喉頭上下滾動，本能向後退了一步，腳下踩得虛浮。

 

「我是個糟糕的學生。」Illya說，眼神幾乎要灼傷他。

 

「怎麼會呢。不，你做得很好。」Solo唇角的弧度看上去不知為何帶了點苦澀：「那個方式……你看我的方式，正是我想要的眼神。」

 

美國人太過圓滑，Illya不知道這句話是否有他所冀望的雙關含義。但他是個實打實的俄羅斯人，俄羅斯人從不退縮，更別提放棄即將到手的目標。

 

「那不是演戲。」Illya面色認真得近乎嚴肅，若有似無拂過Solo耳邊固定整齊的黑髮：「我沒辦法對著其他人這麼做。」

 

Solo瞪著他看了良久，懷疑Illya是在用某種低劣的玩笑報復他，可Solo研究良久，Illya眼裡實在找不出一絲玩笑。「Oleg會開除我。」

 

「那他得先趕走整個蘇聯最好的特工。」Illya的手終於捧上Solo的臉，揪著深色髮絲吻了他。Illya的吻深入徹底，這樣子標準的法式熱吻，Solo很確定自己沒有教過他。

 

 

 

 

三個月後，新一期外勤特工訓練，Solo教官的色誘課。

 

「你，就是你。」Solo突然心血來潮點了台下一名金髮的學生：「到台上來。」

 

那名學生一臉莫名其妙，依言站到Solo身邊。他比Solo稍矮，眼睛是綠色的，還挺愛笑，綜合說起來除了金髮之外沒半點跟Illya相像的地方，可Solo非常確定這已經足夠打翻坐在教室角落那人的醋罈子。

 

喔，當然Solo有注意到早已結訓的Illya悄悄潛進來旁聽，就算他盡力掩藏在人群中，那雙一刻不停鎖在Solo身上的藍眸實在難以忽視。Illya剛從一個短期任務回國，被分隔數日的情人那樣注視著，Solo幾乎忘記自己還在講課，只想被Illya超乎常人的尺寸操得說不出話──而俄羅斯人的佔有慾和嫉妒心似乎是個非常好的切入點。

 

既然你想看我是怎麼上課的，Solo想，那就讓你看個夠吧。Solo用一種只有Illya會意識到的方法，向著他拋了個媚眼，Illya的表情像是突然掉進了嚴冬的湖裡。

 

「隨堂考試，把我當成你的目標。」Solo咧著嘴對台上學生說，唇角上揚的弧度都不能算是優雅了：「我想想，就試著在我口袋裡放竊聽器吧，跟女士的手拿包位置相去不遠。」

 

Solo隨手向另一名受訓生──也是金髮──借了一個塑膠原子筆蓋，還非常不必要地握著他的手道謝。後方傳來一道凜冽的視線，Solo取走筆蓋時還順道用指尖劃過那名學生的掌心，他知道從Illya的角度這些都會被看得一清二楚。

 

Solo把筆蓋遞給台上的準特工，要他用課堂學到的方式轉移目標注意力，更明白的說，就是誘惑。準特工先生專業地進入狀況，用著迷的眼神看向Solo，吐出足夠挑逗但不下流的話語，望著Solo的眼自然而然摟上他的腰際，指尖夾著扮演竊聽器的原子筆蓋，眼看鬆手就能滑進Solo的口袋。美國教官沒有讓這次隨堂測驗變得簡單，他完美飾演著一位出身高貴的法國淑女，做出不自在的姿態，閃身脫離他的掌控。學生不屈不撓，像一名典型的蘇聯特務，再度上前為自己的失控表示歉意，同時幽默地敘述Solo身材是多麽美妙讓他情不自禁。

 

幾句性張力極強的對話結束後，準特工藉由正確猜中衣飾品牌換得一次Solo為他轉圈展示衣裝的機會，這次他成功地把筆蓋丟進Solo的褲袋裡面。那名受訓生做得一點也不差，憑良心說。但Solo全副心神都在餘光的Illya身上，以及他穩定敲在臂上的手指。好吧，最好別玩過頭。

 

Solo稱讚了金髮準特工，接著宣布這一週的進度結束。學生們紛紛收拾東西從教室門口離開，有些人注意到了Illya的存在，低聲臆測他是否為那位傳說中最年輕的頭牌特工。Illya的臉色越來越難看，Solo只好出聲把還在教室逗留的受訓生全都趕走。

 

「你的後輩們比你活潑多了。」Solo靠在講桌邊說道：「差點以為俄羅斯人都跟你一個樣。」

 

Illya的大長腿卡在角落桌椅裡的畫面滑稽得可愛，當然，不計他臉上表情的話。Solo蹬了一下坐上講桌，沒有併攏或是交疊雙腿，而是正對Illya大張著，腳尖在離地數公分的地方輕輕晃動，手向後撐在桌上，西裝背心的扣子像隨時會被繃開一樣。下流，Illya無法克制地想道。

 

「Peril。」Solo喊了專屬於他的稱呼，美國人的聲帶似乎有種特殊構造能把這個詞唸得特別滑順好聽，Illya沒有理他。「Peril。」他又叫了一次，帶著點低啞。

 

「我氣著呢，Cowboy。」Illya移開目光看向窗外，假裝很在意莫斯科天空顏色的變化。

 

「為什麼？」Solo明知故問，不知為何正解著雙手袖扣。

 

「他碰了你的腰，還有手。」Illya的語氣彷彿有滿腹慍怒和委屈攪成一塊：「你還用那種眼神看他。」

 

「容我澄清，『那種眼神』指的是教科書般的勾引目光，也是你原本應該要學會的技巧。」Solo把領帶從背心裡抽出來，扯開之後掛在一旁，跟早先脫掉的西裝外套放在一起。「順帶一提，你自己也流連了那個東德女孩的大腿。」Solo指出。

 

「那是任務。」Illya覺得有誰在他喉嚨點了把火，他真希望現在來杯伏特加把那東西澆熄。

 

「我這是訓練課程。」Solo一秒回敬，頓了一下後又笑道：「難怪你結訓成績不怎麼樣，抵抗誘惑技巧不過關啊，Kuryakin特工。」他只不過是鬆了下領帶，Illya的身下就撐起小帳篷了。

 

仔細想想，Illya剛去出了個棘手的任務，好幾天沒跟他肢體接觸，一回來查勤又看到Solo主動讓別人對他毛手毛腳，甚至淫蕩地──沒錯，Illya用了這個字──在講桌上對他張開雙腿。是個俄羅斯男人就絕對嚥不下這口氣，Illya下身發脹，腦子裡一個聲音叫喊著要狠狠教訓這個美國人。

 

「想在這裡嗎，還是休息室？」Solo解背心鈕扣的動作實在有點太慢了：「上次弄壞的床丟了，我申請了一張更牢固的。」

 

Illya站起來，一步步走向講台，最後停在Solo大張的腿間，低下頭咬他的唇瓣，以此作為接吻的開端。「慢點，別像頭餓了一整個冬天的棕熊。」Solo在空隙間責備。火熱的異物感抵在下身，Solo挺了一下腰胯，像是要確認硬物形狀。他運動的方式讓Illya為之瘋狂，於是他的前學徒一把將他推倒在窄小的講桌上，Solo裝模作樣哎叫了一聲：「如果我是個淑女，你可千萬不能這麼幹。」

 

「才沒有你那麼多話的淑女。」Illya直接伸手去解Solo的褲頭，重要的事優先，多年累積的任務哲學。

 

「現在不只我的背，連我的心也受傷了。」Solo覺得身體說不出的燥熱，不安份地在Illya手下扭動：「這門課你還真是徹底不及格。」

 

「反正我不睡別人。」Illya悶哼著拉下Solo剪裁合身的西裝褲跟底褲，那做工精緻、質地高級的布料順著Solo白皙的雙腿向下滑落，最後堪堪卡在膝蓋上頭。Solo骨子裡到底還是美國人，寒帶的冰涼空氣吹拂過大腿內側，帶起一陣顫慄。Illya跪了下來，Solo雙腿放在他的肩上抱怨：「真要在這裡嗎，我都快凍死了。」

 

Illya沒理他，張開嘴把Solo半興奮狀態的陰莖納入濕熱口腔。同接吻一樣，Illya的舌技好到讓Solo難以置信。尤其過往Solo並不常委屈女孩們用嘴服侍自己，因此他對於口交這事意外敏感，過去有好幾次Illya光是含著頭部轉了轉舌就讓他哭叫著射出來。

 

Illya感覺到Solo的分身在自己口中迅速變硬，有股苦澀的麝香味飄散開來，他試著用舌尖抵在蕈狀前端的小孔，滑膩的體液更加溢了出來。Solo低聲喊著他，原先攀在桌緣的手試圖推拒那頭金髮。「操，Peril，你慢……」Solo激動地呻吟著，揮舞手掌想要抓住Illya好控制節奏，卻先一步被後者制住手腕。「怎麼其他學生碰你就不見你叫停，教官？」

 

Illya吮吸得太蠻橫又太用力了，Solo胯部不自覺挺動起來，不只陰莖，連他的後腰都漫開一股陌生的酸麻，他想夾緊腿，又被埋首其中的人扳開。Illya一手按在Solo肋骨下緣，指尖施了點力來回按揉，固定住他的同時多少給他一點不必要的安慰。

 

「我做的還及格嗎？」Illya刻意問道。

 

Solo大口喘氣沒法回答，他被Illya的舌頭弄得天旋地轉，都快看不清金色頭顱在腿間吞吐的模樣。他知道自己射精前兆來得太快，然而，當Illya用舌尖頂著頭部和柱身交界處那條縫隙並用力吮吸時，Solo懷疑有任何一個男人可以抵擋高潮的來臨。

 

「Illya，我不……」Solo的呻吟拔高到足以讓Illya明白他快射了。聞言蘇聯特務沒有選擇退開，而是更深地吞入口中硬物，直到Solo操進他喉嚨裡，一邊叫喊著他的名字一邊到達高潮。

 

被粗魯的口活逼射之後Solo滿臉通紅，手臂橫在臉前平復激烈的喘息。站起身壟罩在他身上的Illya顯然是把精液直接吞了下去，正猶豫著該不該給他一個親吻。Solo扯著他，消弭兩人唇瓣間的距離，把紊亂氣息全渡給Illya。

 

Solo的吻永遠是飢渴的，他會不斷伸出舌頭到Illya口裡索要更多的關注，離開時還會依依不捨地咬住他的下唇，那樣直接又充滿討好的示愛讓Illya感覺整個人都開始發燙，下身尤是。

 

 

「真的不換地方？」Solo跟著Illya後撤的動作坐起身，看著Illya除去褲子，一副打定主意做到底的樣子。

 

「我覺得很有必要在你的教室裡宣示一下主權。」

 

Solo用雙腿大開坐在講桌上的姿勢與他僵持了一會兒，Illya見Solo不說話，逕自把他剩餘的衣物剝去，包括掛在小腿上的褲子和底褲。幸好他還知道要紳士地披在旁邊椅背上，而不是隨手亂扔，這點讓Solo寬慰了一些。

 

Illya從腳踝開始撫摸Solo赤裸的雙腿，把它們環過自己的腰部，Illya古板的高領毛衣仍在身上，摩擦在大腿上有些刺癢。Illya堅硬的陰莖靠著一點泌出的前液在Solo會陰附近摩擦，時不時頂在高潮後敏感的穴口上。Solo的手環上Illya的頸項，取暖似蹭著高大的男人，喉嚨發出不知是舒適還是難耐的呻吟。Illya握著Solo扭動的腰肢，低頭在他頸邊啃咬。一開始Solo以為只是普通的幾個親吻，但Illya嘴上力道更甚，不只留下吻痕，Solo都懷疑自己要被咬出牙印了。

 

「這裡。」Illya使勁掐揉Solo的腰，細看正巧是方才金髮學生摟過的地方，現下被一個紅色的掌印取代，印在精實的肌理上愈發煽情。Solo低吼出聲，想要逃離掌控卻又不小心刺激到疲軟的陰莖，慾火再度開始累積。

 

「停會兒，Peril。」Solo踹了下Illya的後腰，引起他注意後又指指自己披掛在一旁的西裝外套。Illya花了一會兒才願意離開Solo的體溫，他在內袋裡找到了安全套和小包裝的潤滑劑。回到Solo腿間時，美國人迫不及待地勾住他，腳跟在Illya的脊椎尾端充滿情色意味摩擦著，那是Illya第一次知道一個人的雙腳能夠如此靈活。

 

Illya把那包水基潤滑液在手中倒了個空，明眼人都知道那些並不真的足夠讓Solo跟他做好萬全的準備，但這正合Illya的意，一點無傷大雅的疼痛能讓他親愛的訓練官卸下造作的面具，只給他一人展露真實的姿態。

 

Illya讓他再度躺下，一隻手指的指尖按進Solo後穴，Solo抓著他的手收緊了點，沒有發出任何聲音。Solo的體內又燙又軟，lllya忍不住探到最深處並彎曲指節，突如其來的刺激讓Solo彈動著腰，喉間哽了一下。Illya稍微抽出之後再併攏手指，兩根手指一起進入。

 

Solo喊出聲來，酥麻快感中混著一絲被侵入的疼痛，讓他扭動著不知是難受還是樂在其中，陰莖也完全挺立。進入第三指時，Illya可以感受到明顯的澀滯，他緊緊扣住Solo的腰，不想讓他因亂動而造成意料之外的傷害。

 

Illya極其緩慢的替他擴張，藍眼珠像著了魔一樣盯著Solo，不得不說，這實在是一個非常引人入勝的風景。他手指任何一個細微的抽出或轉動都會讓Solo蹙起眉或是夾緊雙腿，Illya一而再地用指尖挑動Solo內壁，沉醉在Solo越來越放縱的呻吟裡，直到美國人突然伸手揪住他肌肉緊繃的前臂，另一手勾住他的脖子，來了個毫無章法的吻。

 

Illya抽出手指，咬開安全套給自己戴上，再把剩餘不多的潤滑塗抹在乳膠上。進入時Solo大聲呻吟，用Illya所能想像最下流的英文詞彙描述他現在感覺有多棒。可向前推入時巨大的阻力讓Illya明白Solo並不如他嘴上所說的一般享受，那些直白的字眼聽上去更像是為了轉移注意力而存在。

 

「很痛？」Illya停了下來，開始擔心這次潤滑是否過於匆忙。

 

「又不是沒痛過。」Solo皺眉抬起胯，示意Illya繼續。Illya下身沒有動作，卻是低下頭把Solo胸前的乳粒納入口中，帶著憤怒力道的嚙咬。

 

Solo被突如其來的劇痛逼出抗拒的低吼，Illya放鬆了一點嘴上力道，就在Solo以為能鬆口氣的瞬間下身又深深頂入，碩大的陰莖齊根沒入訓練官緊緻的後穴。Solo猝然拔高的嗚咽被打碎在冰涼的空氣裡，上下同時傳來的痛楚參雜不可言喻的性快感，脊椎末端既疼又麻的酸脹感讓Solo開口問候了俄羅斯人無謂的施虐慾。

 

Illya藉著桌面撐起上半身，Solo躺在他身下，有力的雙腿緊緊纏繞著他，臉上是一反平日優雅的難耐神情。Illya俯下身，像是要在Solo身上圈出屬於自己的一塊領地，從耳根開始向下舔拭、嗅聞，偶爾遇到喜愛的部位還會停下來，賦予或深或淺的吻痕或牙印。

 

「停下。」Solo抓住Illya的毛衣推拒著，又因為扯動到深埋在體內的巨物而猛抽一口氣：「我不是你的獵物。」

 

「不，Cowboy。」埋在Solo胸前的Illya同意，腰胯順著Solo的動作緩緩退出，又在開口同時撞了回去：「我只是要留下標記，畢竟我不能每個禮拜都過來查勤。」Solo不得不攀緊Illya來承受這一次快感。他就像一名浪頭上的泳者，奢望逃離這危險的處境，卻又捨不得被水流猛烈擊打的舒暢。

 

隨著每一次進出Solo都更加放鬆，Illya推搡的動作也容易起來。Illya本欲加速，可途中他發現這張講桌絕對無法在支撐兩人體重的同時，抵抗他被Solo稱為非人類的進攻力道。再者，若是他想每一次都挺入到Solo最深處，他就必須牢牢按著美國人把他固定在原位，然而質地堅硬的桌面定會讓Solo感到不適，還有可能磨出一大片瘀青什麼的。當然，Solo一個一米八的男子漢不是禁不起磕傷，但Illya事後絕不想面對一隻叨叨絮絮、用修飾好聽的詞彙指責共產主義擁護者對待情人是多麼粗暴無禮的美國花孔雀。

 

「你的臂力如何？」Illya貼在Solo耳邊問。

 

「沒辦法扯開汽車後車廂蓋或是將機車高舉過頭，不過以人類的標準來看還在水平之上。」就算被操得天昏地暗，Solo仍舊有辦法伶牙俐齒地用Illya在KGB內的著名事蹟調戲他。Solo聽見Illya咬著他的耳垂悶哼，接著要求他收緊放在自己頸後的手臂。

 

等Solo意會過來，他已經被Illya摟著後背騰空抱起，突如其來的懸空感讓他繃起肌肉，夾在他腰間的大腿圈得死緊，後穴也跟著收縮。Illya哽咽了一下，Solo深怕他手一滑把自己摔了，連忙巴著他不放。

 

幸好Illya沒打算一直抱著他，只是轉了個身坐在Solo原本躺的講桌邊緣，讓Solo坐在他的大腿上。地心引力的幫助讓Illya得以用更少的力氣操開Solo軟熱的後穴，即便隔著安全套，Illya還是能清楚感覺到Solo內壁的運動。抽出時會依依不捨的挽留，頂入時又不吝讓他火熱的分身進到最裡頭。

 

雖然Illya進出得不算太緩，但對Solo而言這樣子的刺激恰到好處，套頭毛衣的下襬時不時擦過他陰莖頭部，不旦讓帶來足夠的快感，又不至於令他無法承受。有了餘韻的Solo把修長手指鑽進Illya髮絲，揉著那比看起來還要柔軟的金髮，嘴上蜻蜓點水、娛樂性質居多地吻著他，並跟著Illya的進出頻率一下下晃動身體，整個人像浸在溫水裡一樣放鬆。Solo本來還打算就這麼愜意地待上一陣子，沒想到在Illya擦過前列腺的瞬間他的美夢便粉碎了。

 

「Peril。」敏感點被頂個正著，Solo頓時覺得陰莖又脹又疼，腰部以下都軟得不行，像被抽走了所有的肌肉和骨頭：「停，那裡……」

 

Illya自然不可能聽話，他立刻用同樣的方式再幹了一次，Solo垂下額頭靠在Illya頸窩裡發出嗚咽，一隻手難耐地伸下去握住陰莖套弄。有Illya的分身不斷刺激體內敏感處，Solo也顧不上什麼技巧，手上僅是單調的摩擦就足以帶來最強烈的射精感。

 

「你要射了？」Illya摟著他背部的手不知何時放在Solo翹挺的臀部上，隨著挺腰的動作揉捏。Solo埋在他頸邊沒有說話，顯然是沉淪在射精預兆裡。Illya自己也被Solo痙攣一樣的後穴夾得快要高潮，捏著Solo臀瓣的手掌鬆開來又落下，給了他一個不算太重的巴掌，成功贏得Solo的注意以及一陣顫慄。「你要射了嗎？」Illya又問了一遍。

 

「對。」Solo嘶聲說道，回答中充滿鼻音跟細微哭腔，Illya這才發現Solo竟哭了出來。

 

「以後別再找人上台。」Illya咕噥的聲音太小，Solo差點就沒聽見他在說些什麼，而他補捉到後發現那語調幾乎是在賭氣。

 

Solo想為此微笑，可沖刷而來的高潮席捲了他的理智，就連Illya難得喊出他名字的聲音都不記得。Solo仰起頭，眼圈泛紅，白色的精液全撒在自己的腹肌上，還有一些沿著尚未消退的勃起流淌至他和Illya的交合處，隨著不停歇的進出動作被操進他體內。視覺帶來的衝擊讓瀕臨頂峰的Illya一下子丟盔棄甲，扣住Solo的腰肢狠狠推進，放縱堆積的快感侵蝕脊髓，沒兩下就在Solo失神放浪的表情裡射了出來。

 

Solo是先回過神的那一個，他吻著自己一見鍾情的學徒，埋怨那件毛衣讓他無法依樣畫葫蘆在他頸上留下標記。饜足的Illya從老虎變成大貓，靠在Solo肩上瞇著眼聽Solo的心跳由快轉緩。纏綿方歇，Solo跳下講桌搖搖晃晃地穿著衣服，順口邀Illya到他家共進晚餐。

 

「我學了點俄羅斯菜，或許你能幫我讓它變得更加道地。」Solo對他擠眉弄眼著：「當然你完全可以拒絕，這樣的話我就得下周帶到課堂上給其他人品嚐了。」

 

「我吃。」Illya早已衣冠整齊，雙手抱在胸前，表情一秒陰沉下來。

 

Solo暗笑著穿好背心，把外套披掛在手臂上，手插進口袋卻又立刻抽出來，指尖捏著一個被他遺忘的透明原子筆筆蓋。沒等他想好該如何處置，身旁的俄羅斯人已經把那東西搶了去，草草丟在講桌上。

 

離開之前Solo特意看了一下，果然，那裡才沒有什麼原子筆蓋，只有一撮塑膠碎片。

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
